


Luck

by rbear23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbear23/pseuds/rbear23
Summary: After an explosion leaves them fighting for their lives, Steve and Danny realize just how lucky they are to have each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny. That was Steve’s first thought when he woke up. Where was Danny? 

He hadn’t arrived at consciousness peacefully, or slowly like in the movies. It was a sudden onslaught of light, sound, and millions of thoughts popping into Steve’s fuzzy, disoriented brain. He squinted, closing his eyes quickly as the brightness around him caused his head to pound. It would be easy to just go back to sleep. But no, he needed to make sure Danny was ok, first. “Danno!” Steve called out, wincing as pain sliced through his head. Steve sat up suddenly, remembering that it would probably be easier for Danny to see him sitting. That was a bad idea. 

Steve’s head immeadiatley started spinning, and he felt like he was about to puke. He put a hand down to steady himself, which flared up the pain Steve hadn’t realized he was feeling. It radiates strongly from his left shoulder and knee. “Dammit,” Steve muttered, the past events of the day slowly coming back to him. 

It was supposed to be a simple visit to ask the victim’s brother some questions. So much for that. Apparently, Chin had called to inform them on the drive over, the brother had joined a nice little terrorist organization and the victim found out, getting himself whacked. Steve had no doubt the brother was guilty after he was shot in the shoulder while simply knocking on the door. 

Luckily, Danny had been there to take out the suspect and then quickly return to Steve’s aid. Unluckily, the house was rigged to blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for all of the comments and kudos! I was blown away with the support for this story and it means a lot!!!

Frantically, Steve craned is neck, looking for any sign of Danny. He ignored the protest of his knee and the fuzziness in his head as he attempted to stand, while clutching his shoulder, blood oozing out between his fingers. Steve bit his lip, his face contorting with pain as he struggled to control his breathing, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

None of that mattered though. Pain was temporary. What he and Danny had was meant to last forever. 

They had been partners for years, but their romantic relationship was so new, so exciting. It had only been three months, but everyone around them knew that it was the real thing. The only regret Steve had was not expressing his feelings for Danny earlier. Well that, and the fact that now he may have gotten his partner killed. 

“Danno!” Steve called out. Silence hung thick in the air, leaving Steve dejected, his eyes threatening to leak tears. Danny had been right next to him. He couldn’t be far away, the rational side of Steve’s brain tried to reason through the fog. Steve had been thrown far into the front yard, almost to the dirt road that led to the house through the jungle. He glanced back to the still burning building. Steve squinted, not fully trusting his eyes. Between the posts of the porch and the smoke, Steve began to make out a very familiar blond hairdo. 

“Danno!” Steve yelled again, but the figure lying deathly still near the front door gave no indication that he had heard. Steve attempted to hurry over, but the pain in his knee was agonizing, causing him to stop and limp slowly over to Danny’s lifeless form. It couldn’t have been more than 20 yards, but to Steve it was a million miles. Halfway there, he was forced to take a break. His eyes were beginning to cloud with a combination of sweat, blood, tears, and dizziness. He knew he was losing too much blood from his shoulder, there was no doubt he had a concussion, and something inside his knee had definitely been fucked up. 

Steve bent over, leaning on his good knee to catch his breath. He could hear Chin yelling at him in his head, “Don’t bend over, hands on your head, brah. Expand your lungs, don’t constrict them,” but Steve honestly didn’t give a shit about that at the moment. He was hurting, his brain was scrambled, and he just needed his Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any suggestions or criticisms!!! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
